


Son of Dawn (Michifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: A Promise Between Us (Michifer) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is a horrible parent, Civil War in Heaven (Supernatural), Fluff, God is a dick, Lucifer is the true hero of the story, Lucifer's Fall (Supernatural), M/M, Mainly angst, Michael Loves Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Learning about the plans his father has for all of creation, Lucifer decides to rise up and rebel. Things don't go as planned... and the ending is even more unexpected - enraging even God himself.





	Son of Dawn (Michifer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferstempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/gifts).



"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here," a kill voice spoke up, startling the angel who spun around to face The Creator.

"What is all of this?!" Lucifer demanded as he pointed towards the destinies his Father had been creating. They were floating around the room, nothing but flashes of light and images, but Lucifer could read them just fine.

God walked past him and Lucifer followed him with his eyes. He didn't want to turn Him his back. "I am God, Lucifer. And being God... gets boring sometimes," he said.

"So you're just going to make us suffer?" Lucifer whispered, his heart sinking at his father's betrayal. "For your own amusement?"

God gave him a look over his shoulder. "Yes," he simply said, a cruel smile forming on his face.

"Why even tell me?" Lucifer shook his head, wings rustling as he took a step back. The Mark burned against his arm and Lucifer clenched his fists as he wondered what has been a lie and what was the truth.

"Because I have plans for you, my dearest Morning Star. You have an important part to play in my story," God told him.

Tightening his jaw, Lucifer looked up with burning eyes. A few tears slipped down his cheeks but God stayed impassive. "No," the Angel of Light spoke. He pointed his finger God's way and scowled. "And you know why? Because I am my _own_ person and I make my _own_ destiny!"

"Tell me," God asked him, "if you were God, what would you have done?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'll be a better God than you could ever hope to become." With those words, Lucifer flared out his mighty wings and flew off in a fury.

God watched him go silently. He originally wanted Lucifer to play a different role, but if he was going to be difficult and try to screw everything up... so be it. He would get a different role then.

_No one messed around with_ his _story._

~~

_ A time skip brought to you by Lucifer's wing glitters _

"Michael, _listen to me you thick-headed fool_! He has been lying to us! Everything has been nothing than a lie!" Lucifer called out to his older brother. He was desperate for Michael to listen to him, to understand, and to side with him against their 'Father.' Gabriel has already left, unable to choose sides, and Lucifer didn't want to lose Michael as well.

He found out not too long ago, by accident. God was a writer... and they were nothing more than characters he could do with as he pleased. He realized that his 'father' had planned out the entire destiny of the universe, all the creatures and life forms it contained, and it wouldn't exactly end happily for any of them. As if they didn't have any hopes or dreams themselves. God, who was supposed to be benevolent, just tossed it all out of the window - like they were nothing but old dolls to toss around with little regard to their lives.

"I don't know what happened to you to make you snap," Michael said, voice cold, "but Father would never do that to any of us. You are a monster, Lucifer. And you are giving me no choice but to cast you down."

"Michael, we _always_ have a choice," Lucifer was almost begging now, trying to ignore the fact that Michael - who he idolized and always looked up to - called him a monster to his very face and looked at him like he was a villain. "You can't see it, can you? He has been playing us all this time! I saw it in his Throne Room," he shook his head, "all this 'destiny' he has planned out... it ends badly. For all of us. He doesn't care."

"Everything happens for a reason," Michael monotonously replied, like a well-trained dog.

Saddened, Lucifer's wings dropped. How could he make Michael see? Why must all his brothers be so incredibly stubborn? "Hold up your sword, Lucifer, and fight," Michael told him, hand tightening around his own blade.

Looking down at the sword he was loosely holding, his hold tightened only shortly before he shook his head in resolve. He threw the sword down in the dirt and looked at Michael's startled face. Clearly, he didn't expect this outcome. "No," he stated loud and clear, "I won't fight you. I will not play into his plan and I refuse to hurt you. I still love you, Michael. Nothing will ever make that change."

Looking stricken, Michael started to shake his own head. "Lucifer, you have to fight. It's destiny. Pick up your weapon and fight me!"

Lucifer didn't budge.

An annoyed screech came from Michael and the Archangel went over, picked up Lucifer's fallen weapon and pressed it into his hand. " _Fight_. I don't want to strike you down while you are unarmed. I'm not one for an unfair battle."

"And I refuse to do this." Lucifer threw away his weapon again. "Either you just step back or you get an unfair fight. _I won't hurt you_." He added desperately. He could see that Michael was struggling with what to do; conflicted between being a good son or a good brother. Lucifer walked over to him and Michael's body tensed up as he took on a somewhat defensive stance, expecting Lucifer to attack him. Instead, Lucifer took his arm, lifted it up and placed the tip of Michael's blade against his chest. Right over his heart.

Michael's eyes had widened and all color bleached out of his face. "Lucifer," he started to say, horrified when realization settled in, but Lucifer shook his head sadly. For the first time in his entire life, Michael's usual sturdy hand shook.

"I refuse to fight you," he said to Michael's horrified expression, "but if you really want to go through with this... then pierce my heart and end my story right here." _I'd rather be struck down by your hand, my beautiful mate, than play another part in father's terrible schemes_.

"Don't," Michael whimpered. In the distance, there were the sounds of battle. Angel against angel,  as the sky rained blood and fire in their tears and fury. Yet neither of the Archangels seemed to notice it, their attention fixed only on the other. "Not like this."

Just when Michael was about to lower his blade, his entire body tensed up again and from the widening of his eyes and trembling of his wings, Lucifer knew to his horror what was happening. For once, Father decided to intervene and He was talking to Michael. Lucifer didn't know what their Father was telling him, but judging from Michael's expression, it couldn't be good.

_The asshat_.

Michael started to shake heavily, a small whimper left his lips as his sword nearly tumbled out of his hold. The shaking of the blade ripped open Lucifer's clothing, tearing a slight gash in his skin and drawing blood. Lucifer barely noticed and instead calmly looked at Michael.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't kill him as you ask me to. Not my dearest Morning Star," Michael cried out. He threw away his own blade and then his hands tightly clasped around Lucifer's shoulders and Lucifer was pushed as the ground opened underneath his feet. And then he was falling with a startled scream. During his fall, he looked up towards Michael. The other Archangel had his wings widespread and the light of Heaven illuminated his radiant blue wings. Michael was crying, Lucifer could tell.

Then something happened that neither Lucifer nor God expected. An enraged cry came from God when he realized what was going to happen and that his story won't go as he had planned out. Michael's mighty wings beat the air and the angel dove down after the fallen. Reaching Lucifer, Michael took him in his arms and held him close with great tenderness. As if they weren't falling from the sky at great speeds. "I won't ever leave you, Luci. I promised I would always catch you, didn't I?" Michael firmly spoke in the howling wind as he wrapped his wings around Lucifer as if meaning to protect him from the fate that now awaited them.

Gripping Michael's shirt tightly in his hold and nuzzling his face against his chest as he used to do when they were much younger, Lucifer held on and closed his eyes. Both angels held on to the other as they fell from Heaven together, towards the fiery pits of Hell and the cage of darkness awaiting them.

But at least they would have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of 'A Promise Between Us' and written for my twinsie's birthday.
> 
> I also used this one for the 'civil war in heaven' square of the Heaven & Hell Bingo


End file.
